


Tour Bus Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black Parade Era, F/M, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Oral Sex, Ray's special magazine is mentioned, Reader-Insert, Tour Bus Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're a sound tech for MCR, and after one particularly amazing show, Gerard kisses you.And it escalates from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to publish this, because who doesn't like tour bus smut?
> 
> I didn't have time to beta it so there might be mistakes

You stand behind stage, making sure that the band out front is sounding alright as they play their show.

 

You’ve been a sound tech for My Chemical Romance’s tour for a while now, and you always want to make sure the guys sound amazing in every aspect.

 

Especially Gerard.

 

Gerard Way. There was no denying that there were sparks between you two: every dead mic check, every other time you made sure his voice sounded beautiful over those speakers, you always felt his light touches, the occasional lingering hand, the smirks, the flirting.

 

If you didn’t know any better, you’d think Gerard Way was flirting with you.

 

And you weren’t sure about that either.

 

So it came as a surprise when at the end of the set, Gerard romped backstage, pumped from his performance, that he grabbed you by the hand and led you away from the station you were at, and pulled you behind a rather large piece of equipment and kissed you, tongue and all.

 

And by god, he was an amazing kisser.

 

Pulling away from him after a few moments of tongue battle, (so to speak), you give him a questioning look.

 

“Gerard? What was all that about?” you implore, and he gives you a cheeky smirk.

 

“I like you, Y/N,” He says, putting one hand in the pocket of his waistcoat and running the other through that platinum blonde hair you get positively wet over. “I like you a lot, and I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now.”

 

“You have?” You ask incredulously, and he nods, going slightly pink in the face.

 

“If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been popping boners on stage, just thinking about you...” he trails off. “Well, I guess you haven’t, considering you’re behind me most of the time.”

 

You giggle. “Well, that’s my job, to be behind you so that I can check you out while you’re not looking.”

 

“Right, right,” He laughs. Things are silent, but then Gerard speaks.

 

“So.. um… I was wondering… would you, uh, wanna come back to the tour bus with me? For a little fun?”

 

He sounds so nervous, and you are equally as frazzled, so you are taken by surprise when the next word out of your mouth is--

 

“Yes.”

 

Gerard looks relieved, and clasps your hand, smiling brightly at you.

 

“Well then, let’s go, shall we?”

 

You gulp. “Right now?”

 

He nods. “Right now.”

 

*************

 

He leads you to a decently sized tour bus, and you see there aren’t any lights on inside.

 

Gerard opens the door, and lets you step in first, closing the door gently behind you, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Seems like we beat the guys here, Y/N,” He says, his voice low as he brushes back your hair from your neck, placing a kiss on the skin behind your ear.

 

You shudder, leaning into his touch, and he spins you around and captures your mouth in a hungry, animalistic kiss. You tug at his hair, pulling it hard and he moans, gasping into your mouth.

 

“Fuck, I love it rough…” he drawls, placing a large hand on your ass, giving it a little squeeze. You don’t want to be caught dead in the middle of the bus, so you pull away, and give him a questioning look.

 

“What is it?” He says, tugging you close again.

 

“Can we go to your bunk? You know, for a little privacy? Just in case?” You say, and he chuckles.

 

“Of course.” He takes your hand and tugs you along gently, stopping at a curtained bunk in the way back.

 

He opens the curtain and gestures towards the bed inside. “Hop in, love.”

 

You giggle and crawl into the bunk, settling yourself into it quite comfortably. He clambers in after you and shuts the curtain, turning around and pushing you gently onto the bed, and crawls on top of you, rubbing every inch of exposed skin.

 

He manages to somehow undo your top, and he licks at the erect nipples on your chest, and you moan loudly, grinding against his leg.

 

“Oh god, Gerard, fuck that feels good…” you moan, and you feel him chuckle against your breast.

 

“Just wait, baby; what I’m about to do to you will make you scream and beg for more.” And with that, he trails down to your skirt and pushes it up past your hips, so that your panties are exposed. Gerard pushes them aside and you can feel his breath ghosting on the outside of you pussy.

 

Your breast is heaving in anticipation for what you know is going to be the best oral you've ever had, when you hear the opening and slamming of a door, and Gerard tenses up, looking up from between your legs, panicked, as Frank’s voice booms in the bus.

 

“Gee? Hey, man, you in here?” Frank calls out, and you motion to Gerard to not say anything, but he just smirks.

 

“Yeah, Frank, I’m in my bunk. Not feeling too well, I’m afraid. Please don’t bother me, okay?” Gerard shouts back, and you roll your eyes, knowing sure as hell Frank is going to want to check on his best friend.

You begin to shuffle your skirt back down when Gerard’s hand stops you, and he’s shaking his head. You look at him, confused, until you hear Frank mumble out a tired reply.

 

“Oh, okay, Gee. You don’t mind if the guys and I play a little XBOX, right? We’re still a little wound up from the performance, you know.”

 

“Uh, no, I don’t mind at all,” Gerard says, biting his lip as he’s trying not to giggle. He pushes your skirt back up and motions for you to be quiet while inserting a finger into your already wet pussy. You let out a stifled gasp, and Gerard narrows his eyes at you, but inserts a second finger in you anyway.

 

“Okay! Great!” Frank says, apparently not hearing your little noise and he opens the tour bus door again, only to call out to the rest of the guys to come in.

 

You bite your lip and hit the bed out of frustration, but Gerard continues to pump his fingers into you, his body wracked with tiny silent giggles as you express your annoyance.

 

Meanwhile, you hear someone walk towards the bunks and you hear shuffling underneath you, followed by the unmistakable voice of Ray, asking where his special magazine went.

 

Amidst the teasing and jeers over Ray’s special magazine, you let yourself moan the slightest bit when Gerard begins tonguing your slit, while finger fucking you.

 

“Oh baby, you gotta be quiet while I eat out your pretty little pussy, or else the boys will know what I'm doing,” Gerard whispers from between your legs, and you stifle a tiny giggle, but then you gasp when you feel his slick wet tongue plunge back inside you, and you clap a hand over your mouth to silence a particularly loud moan that threatens to escape your throat.

 

Thankfully, Ray has retreated to the front of the bus where the rest of the band is chilling out, supposedly playing video games, and you are trying to stay still as Gerard eats you out, rubbing your clit and tonguing you until you come hard, shaking and biting your lip, the faint metallic taste of blood coating your tongue as you try not to let any sounds out.

 

Gerard laps up every bit of your orgasm with gusto, like a thirsty man drinking water. After you finish, he crawls back up, kissing your slightly bleeding lip, and you can taste yourself on his tongue, sweet and tangy.

 

“You taste so good baby, thought I’d share it. Like fucking nectar…” Gerard hisses, rubbing his still clothed erection on you, and you reach up and pull him down, biting into the soft pale flesh of his neck, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from him.

 

You hear the movement at the front of the bus stop, and you panic slightly as you hear the patter of feet nearing you.

 

Inches away from you, you hear Frank speak, a hint of teasing in his voice. “Oh Gerard, I thought you didn’t feel good? Or are you just jacking in there to the thought of Y/N?” There’s a collective round of laughs as Gerard pulls back from you, embarrassed but smiling.

 

“Oh yeah, Frank, I’m totally jacking it to Y/N. Better than you jacking it to Bob every night.” Frank laughs, then you hear him walk back towards the bus, and you sigh, relieved.

 

“That was fucking close, Gerard!” You angrily whisper to him, flicking him on the nose playfully. “We could’ve been caugh--” You’re cut off by the feeling of Gerard inserting himself inside you, not realizing that he had taken that moment when you were distracted to undo his pants and shimmy out of his boxers.

 

“Oh, fuck!” You gasp, rocking against him, wanting to feel more of him inside you.

 

“Yeah? You like that? You like being fucked like this, knowing we could get caught by Frankie or Ray or Bob or Mikey at any time? Hm? Does that turn you on?” Gerard rasps, gripping your thigh and wrapping your left leg around his waist, so that he thrusts deeper into you.

 

“Fuck, yes, yes, yes, Gerard oh god please, give me more…” You whisper, a little loud, but not too loud to attract the attention of the men in the front of the bus.

 

“Yeah? You want more of my cock, babe? Fuck, so goddamn tight… Wanna fuck you good and hard… Don’t give a damn if they hear us… Want them to know you’re mine!” Gerard thrusts into you harder, and you crash your lips against his in an attempt to be quiet.

 

This ultimately fails, because without warning, you come hard, milking his cock, your body shuddering as he picks up his pace, chasing your orgasm with his own, and you can’t help the loud moan that escapes your lips.

 

Things go quiet in the front of the bus and as Gerard finally comes with a loud shout, you hear giggles; but instead of the inevitable sound of feet, you hear nothing but gameplay.

 

Gerard kisses your neck and strokes your lips, smiling and chuckling. You both take a moment to catch your breath, and he reaches down and pulls himself out, the sound of latex rubbing against skin catching your attention.

 

“You managed to put on a condom while I was distracted?” You murmur, as he ties it off and flicks it quickly into the bunk below.

 

“Talented, aren’t I?” He laughs quietly, before laying beside you and pulling you close, nuzzling your neck.

  
“Very.” You snuggle into his touch and fall asleep, blissfully unaware that Frank had tiptoed his way over to Gerard’s bunk and overheard your voice, smiling to himself.


End file.
